


Außenwirkung

by Rebecca



Category: Großstadtrevier
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Platonic Life Partners
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Irritiert drehte Lothar sich zu Dietmar um. "Sag mal, hab ich das richtig verstanden, denkt Rolf schon die ganze Zeit, dass wir...?"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Außenwirkung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



> Für das Weihnachtwichteln auf [deutsch_fandom](http://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Ein Icon gibt's auch dazu, das hat sich mir quasi aufgedrängt:
> 
>  

Die heutige Besprechung war schlicht und ergreifend langweilig. Aus Pflichtbewusstsein und Höflichkeit versuchte Lothar, aufmerksam zu bleiben, aber nach einer halben Stunde ohne Kaffeenachschub und in zunehmend schlechter Luft stieß er allmählich an seine Grenzen. So nett Rolf auch war, manchmal neigte er dazu, Dinge organisieren zu wollen, die das Team auch allein gut regelte, und ohne diese Anwandlung hätten sie schon längst fertig sein können. Genug zu tun gab es jedenfalls. Lothar ließ seinen Blick durch der Raum schweifen, und Rolfs Stimme rückte mehr und mehr in die Ferne. Die Kollegen schienen ähnlich vergeblich um Konzentration zu ringen, einige mehr, andere weniger offensichtlich. Lediglich Dietmar hörte interessiert zu, wie immer das unerschüttliche Zentrum von Freundlichkeit und Geduld, ohne welches die Wache nur schwer vorzustellen war.

Inzwischen schien Rolf zu einem Ende gekommen zu sein, denn eine gewisse Unruhe machte sich bemerkbar. Lothar griff nach seinem Schreibblock.

"Eine Sache noch", hielt Rolf sie zurück. "Um den Opfern von antilesbischer und antischwuler Gewalt zu helfen, und auch, um die Arbeitsbedingungen innerhalb der Polizei zu verbessern" – hier sah Rolf bedeutungsvoll die Runde – "wird die Polizei Hamburg zukünftig Ansprechpartner für gleichgeschlechtliche Lebensweisen, kurz AgL, einsetzen. Es werden Kolleginnen und Kollegen gesucht, die diese Aufgabe übernehmen."

Rolf wartete, bis er sicher war, dass alle die Mitteilung vernommen und ihr gebührend Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet hatten, dann entließ er sie. Dankbar stand Lothar auf und genoss die Möglichkeit, die Beine zu strecken und die Schultern zu lockern. Doch er hatte sich zu früh gefreut – Rolf winkte ihn und Dietmar zu sich, während die anderen nach und nach den Raum verließen.

"Das soll natürlich unter uns bleiben", sagte Rolf zu ihnen und schloss die Tür, "aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr beide mal darüber nachdenkt."

Lothar hatte das Gefühl, etwas verpasst zu haben. "Worüber?"

"Über den Job als Ansprechpartner für gleichgeschlechtliche Lebensweisen."

"Wir?" Wie kam Rolf bloß auf die Idee? Gut, Vorschriften gab es da sicher nicht, aber sollte so ein Ansprechpartner nicht am besten persönliche Erfahrungen mitbringen? Lothar blickte unsicher zu Dietmar. "Ich weiß nicht, ob wir die richtigen Voraussetzungen..."

"Aber natürlich! Ihr besitzt Einfühlungsvermögen, Diskretion, die Leute vertrauen euch und..." Rolf lächelte schief und gestikuliere zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her. "Nun ja."

"Wie bitte?!" So langsam dämmerte ihm, was Rolf anscheinend dachte.

Rolf hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Ich weiß, ihr schätzt eure Privatsphäre, und so ein Engagement wäre ein eindeutiges Zeichen. Ich kann verstehen, wenn ihr das nicht wollt." Er wendete sich der Tür zu. "Überlegt euch die Sache mal in Ruhe, ja? Wie gesagt, ich würde mich freuen."

Noch bevor Lothar eine Erwiderung formulieren konnte, war Rolf schon auf den Flur hinausgeeilt, mit einer Zielstrebigkeit, die er während der Besprechung hatte vermissen lassen.

Irritiert drehte Lothar sich zu Dietmar um. "Sag mal, hab ich das richtig verstanden, denkt Rolf schon die ganze Zeit, dass wir...?"

Dietmar zuckte mit den Schultern, als würde ihn das kaum überraschen. Oder nicht interessieren.

Lothar hingegen wollte die ganze Situation immer noch nicht in den Kopf. "Wie um alles in der Welt kommt er da drauf? Seh ich etwa so aus, als ob..."

"Als ob was?", fragte Dietmar mit einer Schärfe, die er nur für Lothar zu reservieren schien.

"Ach komm, wir beide?"

Dietmar schüttelte den Kopf. "Also wenn du _so_ denkst, dann haben wir so einen Ansprechpartner dringend nötig. Aber Rolf hatte unrecht, denn _du_ bist sicher nicht der richtige dafür." Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er den Raum, leise, und doch hatte Lothar das Gefühl, aus jedem Schritt klänge ein Vorwurf mit.

Wie war das jetzt so schnell passiert? Lothar sah seinem Freund betroffen hinterher.

Nach einer Weile folgte er, setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und wandte sich den Akten zu, die dort auf ihn warteten. Viel anderes blieb ihm kaum übrig, wenn er nicht alles vor den Kollegen erörtern wollte. Verstohlen blickte er sich um. Wie weit war dieser Irrglaube über sie beide wohl verbreitet? Er wusste ja, wie schnell Tratsch hier die Runde machte. Und was war mit Freunden? Nachbarn? Vielleicht war _das_ der Grund, warum es bei ihm mit den Frauen einfach nicht klappen wollte. Und bei Dietmar auch nicht.

Dietmar war inzwischen wieder die gute Seele der Wache, half mit Gelassenheit und Wärme Kollegen und Zivilisten gleichermaßen. Nur eine leichte Steifheit in der linken Schulter verriet, dass ihn etwas bedrückte. Lothar bezweifelte jedoch, dass jemand anderes außer ihm etwas bemerkte oder gar die Zeichen zu deuten wusste.

Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Sie kannten sich gut, schließlich verbrachten sie viel Zeit zusammen. Mehr als manches Paar. Vielleicht war Rolfs falsche Schlussfolgerung doch gar nicht so abwegig. Wenn man mal so überlegte, wie sie beide manchmal auf Außenstehende wirken mussten... Wenn Lothar sich nicht so überrumpelt gefühlt hätte, wäre ihm der Unterhaltungsfaktor vielleicht schon früher aufgegangen. Er suchte Dietmars Blick, wollte die gute Laune teilen, die sich auf einmal in ihm breit machte. Doch Dietmar ignorierte ihn gekonnt, auch das war etwas, das Lothar inzwischen nur zu gut kannte.

Er seufzte. Er hatte sich wirklich daneben benommen, das sah er jetzt ein. Er würde sich bei Dietmar entschuldigen müssen. Vielleicht bei einem Abendessen bei dem neuen Italiener, der in ihrer Nachbarschaft eröffnet hatte? Dietmar wollte da schon länger mal hin, hatte aber nie Gelegenheit dazu gefunden. Klar, wie das wieder aussehen würde, Abendessen zu zweit bei Wein und Kerzen... Aber das wäre es wert, und je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto weniger störte es ihn, was andere dachten.

* * *

"Und, habt ihr überlegt, ob ihr euch für den AgL melden wollt?", fragte Rolf ein paar Tage später.

"Ja", sagte Lothar.

"Wir werden es nicht tun", fügte Dietmar hinzu.

Rolf neigte den Kopf. "Schade. Wirklich schade." Er sah zwischen ihnen hin und her, verständnisvoll lächelnd, und Lothar wollte ihm sagen, dass er sich geirrt hatte, dass sie gar nicht _zusammen_ waren, aber alle Worte, die ihm in den Sinn kamen, klangen schon in seinem Kopf falsch, darum schwieg er. Nun ja, genau genommen ging Rolf ihr Privatleben sowieso gar nichts an, und vielleicht musste man auch nicht alles in Worte fassen können. So oder so, Dietmar war, neben seiner Familie, der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben, und das, fand Lothar, durfte auch jeder wissen.

**Author's Note:**

> Was ich noch nicht wusste, als ich diese Geschichte geschrieben habe: Es gibt tatsächlich eine Folge, in der Lothar und Dietmar für ein Paar gehalten werden. Dort ist es Dietmar, der damit ein Problem hat, und Lothar findet das ganze vor allem amüsant. Tja. ;)


End file.
